


A World of Possibilities

by PhoenixDowner



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff, POV Naminé, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Rokunami Week 2019, Romance, Slice of Life, rokunami week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDowner/pseuds/PhoenixDowner
Summary: Roxas and Naminé enjoy the simple pleasures their second chance at life affords them.





	A World of Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rapis_Razuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapis_Razuri/gifts), [RayeoftheSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayeoftheSunshine/gifts).

Naminé had never been to school before. It wasn’t really on the agenda back when she was a Nobody, but things were different now.

She glanced in the mirror one more time to make sure her uniform was how it should be—crisp white blouse with a red tartan skirt and matching tie, black shoes and socks, and a bookbag with the school’s name and logo emblazoned on it: Twilight Town Junior High.

This was really happening. She was actually going to school. Grabbing her Gummiphone off her bedside table, she made sure it was on silent before slipping it into her bag. 

“Naminé! Breakfast’s ready!” Olette called from downstairs. Olette’s family had been kind enough to take her in, and she’d been living with them in their spare bedroom ever since. 

_My bedroom,_ she corrected. This was her bedroom now, a place for her things. A place where she belonged after month after lonely month of not belonging anywhere. 

“I’ll be right down,” she called.

She took the carpeted stairs as quickly as she could and joined Olette and her family for breakfast. The kitchen smelled of hot coffee and scrambled eggs, and Olette’s younger brother Pierre flashed her a milk moustache grin as she took her place at the breakfast table and buttered her piece of toast. 

“Ready for the big day?” Olette’s father asked as he set the newspaper down and took a sip of his coffee. _Le Grand Bistro Wows Crowds_ was on the front page along with a photo of the bustling cafe. 

“I think so,” Naminé said as she carefully scooped a little strawberry jam onto the toast and took a bite. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment as she savored the taste. The jam was homemade, and it always tasted wonderful. 

“You have everything? Books, pencils, notebooks…” Olette’s mother listed off.

“Yes. Thank you so much for all your help.”

“Of course,” Olette’s father said. “It’s the least we could do. Our home is yours.”

Naminé smiled and thanked them again, grateful again for this second chance at life.

“I mean, it works out pretty well,” Pierre pointed out, matter-of-factly. “Olette always did want a sister… but she got stuck with me instead.” He grinned wickedly, and Naminé couldn’t help but giggle into her hand.

Olette laughed, then tousled Pierre’s hair. “C’mon, Pierre, you know I wouldn’t trade you for the world. But it is nice to have another girl in the house.”

They all had a good laugh at her confession before the usual breakfast chatter resumed. The meal was a little more rushed than normal, but still as tasty as ever. Right as Naminé was loading her plate in the dishwasher, the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll get it!” Pierre crowed, scrambling to his feet before Olette could stop him. Naminé heard the door open as she loaded her glass. 

“Oh, hey Roxas,” Pierre said. His voice was so loud it reached into the kitchen, and Naminé’s heart sped up a little as she heard Roxas respond. Olette shot her a teasing look, and she just ducked her head, her face flushing, as she went to grab her book bag.

“You’re gonna teach me how to skateboard this weekend, right?” Pierre said from the hall.

“I thought skateboarding wasn’t cool anymore,” Roxas joked. “At least that’s what the word on the street is.”

“But you’re bringing it back! Everyone wants to do it again after they saw you do all those tricks the other day!”

Roxas laughed and said a few more things before politely asking where Naminé was. It wasn’t until then that Pierre finally shouted, “Hey Naminé, your boyfriend’s here!” 

Her blush got a little deeper, and she took a few breaths to prepare herself before stepping into the hall. 

“Hello, Roxas,” she said, smiling shyly. He looked sharp in his white shirt and tartan pants and freshly ironed tie. His hairstyle was perfectly tousled, too, like all he’d done was run a few fingers through it before stepping out the door. His hands were tucked into his pockets, and he grinned at her, making little crinkles appear around his eyes.

How was it that he always looked so effortlessly cool?

“Hey, Naminé,” he said, his voice cracking a little in the way that always managed to charm her. “Ready to go?”

She nodded, and he held out his hand. Olette was kind enough to tell them to go on ahead, and for that she was grateful. She placed her hand in his, and together they stepped out the door.

A lovely autumn breeze blew through the air, sweeping some leaves onto the street and lifting Naminé’s hair off her shoulders. Smells from Twilight Town’s famous food stands wafted towards them, featuring the best scents of fall: caramel apple and nutmeg and cinnamon and pumpkin with a dash of popcorn and roasted hot dogs. 

How wonderful it was to feel the breeze on her skin, to hear the train’s whistle in the distance, to walk hand-in-hand with Roxas. These were her own experiences, her own sensations, and they would soon become her own memories. Sora and Kairi and Riku and the others had made sure of that. 

“What are you looking forward to the most?” Roxas asked presently as they made their way up the cozy street with its sleepy houses.

“Hmmm… art club, I think,” she said. “Olette introduced me to the other members already. What about you?”

He scratched the back of his neck. “I know it sounds kinda dumb, but I’m looking forward to… being normal. Being me. Getting to experience all the stuff we never could as Nobodies.”

“Yes. And not only that… experiencing them together.”

He smiled and squeezed her hand. “Yeah. I’m pretty pumped about that too.”

Their whole lives were ahead of them, an endless world of possibilities. School might be normal, it might be mundane, but Naminé was ready for normal and mundane after all the strange things that had happened ever since they sprang into being. 

And besides, knowing Roxas would be with her for it? School would just be one more adventure to share, she was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn’t written any Rokunami lately, and that is a crying shame, so I thought I’d fix that by writing this fic. I think Roxas and Naminé would really enjoy getting to do ordinary things after everything they’ve been through, so I wanted to write something school-related for them to show their second chance at life. Of course, they might get whisked off onto a Keyblade-related adventure soon afterwards… but for now they’re enjoying some semblance of normalcy. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I don’t know if I’ll be able to contribute anything else for Rokunami Week, but I wanted to write at least one piece! Can’t wait to see everyone else’s stuff!
> 
> Edit to add: Sakuralychee over on tumblr drew some art based on this fic! Check it out! https://sakuralychee.tumblr.com/post/187442926810/rokunami-week-2019-day-1-summer-vacation


End file.
